We previously showed that the 5A peptide can promote cholesterol efflux by the ABCA1 transporter and reduce atherosclerosis in animal models. In the past year, we showed that the peptide also has potent anti-inflammatory properties. In collaboration, with Dr. Stew Levine, we showed that the peptide had several beneficial effects in reducing inflammation in a mouse model of asthma. We recently have also shown that the 5A peptide also reduces inflammation in a chemical induced mouse model of colitis. The peptide was licensed to KineMed Inc, who received a RAID grant for performing preclinical toxicology studies, which have commenced. We have also developed a novel peptide based on last helix of apoA-I, using a hydrocarbon staple to stabilize its ability to form an amphipathic helix. The new peptide was superior to 5A in terms of its potency for effluxing cholesterol by the ABCA1 transporter and it reduced atherosclerosis in mice when given orally.